


No man is an island

by Treon



Category: White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: Neal is arrested, and Mozzie realizes it's all his fault
Relationships: Neal Caffrey & Mozzie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	No man is an island

Mozzie didn't need anybody to tell him he was to blame when Neal got arrested. He was quite capable of doing it all on his own. 

He's the one who told Neal about Kate. He's the one who sent Neal into that oh-so-obvious FBI trap. 

He knew, even before he heard it on the underworld grapevine, that the FBI had caught their prey. That empty feeling deep down in stomach, that told him he had lost a friend.

He had no idea what had come over him. 

Maybe it was Neal's forlorn look, the one he got whenever he thought nobody was looking. Mozzie knew that his friend was longing for Kate, but even more so, for the alternate future they could have had.

But now was not the time for self-pity, remorse or criticism. Neal needed him, and he needed Neal.

His friend might be cuffed and jailed, but one day, he'd be out. And Mozzie would be there waiting for him.


End file.
